The Wonders Of Life
by Eleonore Spring
Summary: Un jour, Bella tombera follement amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère, et vivra une vie remplie de merveille. EN PAUSE /!\
1. Chapitre 1

**THE WONDERS OF LIFE**

**Chapitre 1 : Le monde est petit.**

**PDV ANGELA**

Emmett était l'enfant prodige de sa famille du fait qu'il était très doué dans les sports telle que le bass-ball, le basket ou encore le football américain. Il était le chouchou de son père, c'est vrai quoi, quand on vit dans une petite ville telle que Forks et que votre fils était le plus doué en sport, y'a de quoi être fier. Enfin bref revenons à nos moutons. Charlie, Renée et leur enfant Emmett vivaient un conte de fée jusqu'au jour où Renée appris qu'elle était enceinte de la petit Isabella. Renée ne désirait pas Isabella mais elle l'a garda, car Charlie lui demanda mais elle se jura de ne jamais s'occuper de cette enfant non désirée pour elle. A la naissance de Isabella, le 13 septembre 1987, Emmett n'était âgé alors que de 10 ans et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Renée lui donnait tant d'amour à lui et aucun à Isabella. C'est alors qu'il décida de donnait tous l'amour qu'il avait à sa soeur. Charlie lui désapprouvait le fait que Renée ne voulais pas de cette enfant, lui aimait Bella, car il avait toujours voulu avoir une fille. Cette histoire entraina le divorce de Charlie et Renée et après une longue bataille, Charlie réussis à avoir la garde de Bella, que Renée lui offrait et celle d'Emmett où là Renée désapprouva. Mais cette histoire n'était pas le seul motif pour que Charlie divorce avec Renée, elle trompait Charlie et je crois que ceci était _"la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase". _Charlie ne se remis jamais de cela. Cela l'avait blessé. Bella était alors âgé de 4 ans lors du divorce. Moi, je suis Angela, la meilleure amie de Bella. Je l'ai rencontrée à l'âge de 7 ans. Charlie avait besoin de d'une baby sister car il était de garde au commissériat et ma mère avait acceptée. Et depuis ce jour, nous sommes inséparable.

**PDV BELLA**

_***Flash Back***_

_**13 septembre 2008**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire, et je déteste mon anniversaire. Surtout quand on décide sans me demander de le fêter. Malheureusement pour moi, mon frère Emmett en a décidé autrement. Il était 21h et je me trouvais dans sa voiture en compagnie de sa femme Rosalie, qu'il avait épousé il y a 2 ans environ.

-Emmett ! Mais où on va enfin ?

-Tu verra, c'est une surprise.

-J'aime pas les surprises !

-Oui mais celle là tu vas l'aimer. Maintenant, arrête de râler.

Je lui tirais la langue et laissais ma tête retomber contre le siège. 10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant un bar, _The Cullen's. _Emmett sortie puis vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Tada !

- Quoi tada ? Le regardant, ne le comprenant pas.

- C'est à moi !

- Alors pourquoi _The Cullen's ?_

_- _En fait c'est compliqué.. tu te souviens que avec Rose on vit en colocation avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui.. Et ?

- Je suis son associé pour ce bar !

- J'espère que tu ne le laisses rien toucher, sinon il va tous casser ! Lançais-je à Rosalie en riant.

Emmett rigolais avec moi et me laissais sortir. Je lui donnais un petite accolade.

- Chui fière de toi grand frère !

- Merci..

Il me serra doucement puis nous dirigea, en prenant la main de Rosalie, dans le bar. L'intérieur était spacieux mais pas trop. A la droite et à la gauche de l'entrée se trouvais des tables collaient aux murs et au milieu se trouvait un bar en rond. Au bar, se tenait un jeune homme, dans les 25 ans environ. Il avait de magnifique yeux émeraude qui était tellement hypnotisant avec une belle tignasse bronze complètement désordonné mais tellement sexy.

_Bravo Bella ! Tu fantasmes sur un inconnu !_

Toi, t'es toi !

_Mouhaha ! Tu te parles toutes seule maintenant.._

Emmett nous amena devant le bar et nous proposa de nous asseoir.

-Bon, vous voulez quoi les filles ?

-Une téquila mon Doudou.

-Euh.. Un truc sans alcool Emmett.

-Bella c'est ton anniversaire !

-Tu sais très bien comment ça fini quand je bois !

C'est vrai, moi et l'alcool, ça faisait deux. La dernière fois que je mettais retrouvé bourré, c'était cette année, le jour de l'an, et devinez qui est la personne qui m'a forcé à boire soit disant que c'était le nouvelle an ? Emmett !

-Aller quoi.. dit il en faisant une moue triste

Je soufflais, sachant que je ne résistais jamais à cette moue.

-Bon.. Juste un verre de téquila après du coca.

-D'accord.

Et c'est pour cela que, à 1h30 environ du matin, je me retrouvais allongé sur un lit. Un lit ? Je me relevais et constatais que je me trouvais dans un salon. Ah et putin c'est quoi se mal de tête affreux et cette lumière en face de moi. Je tournais la tête vers la lumière et vis quelqu'un, assis part terre contre le lit en train de regarder la télé. Mais où j'étais enfin, j'étais sensé vivre chez Emmett pour le moment du fait que j'avais trouvais un travaille et qu'un peu d'indépendance me ferais du bien mais comme pour le moment je n'avais pas trouvée d'appartement, Emmett voulais bien m'héberger. Alors où j'étais ? Et si ce mec m'avais kidnappé ? Après tous, il allait bien me voir réveillé à un moment, donc je devais lui parler. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui tapotais l'épaule, il sursauté et se retournait vers. Et la je reconnu le garçon du bar. C'est pas vrai, il a du me kidnappé ! Bravo Bella ! Joyeux anniversaire. Mon premier reflex fût d'attraper la première chose qui me tombé sous la main, et ce fût un coussin. Je le levais en l'air pour asséner un coup à mon « kidnappeur » mais il attrapa mes poignets quand il vu se que je faisais.

-Mais tu vas pas bien !

-Tu es qui ? Tu m'as kidnappé hein ? Ah putin.

-Eh ! Calme toi, lâche ce coussin, et respire.

Je ne faisais rien de ce qu'il me disait, moi se que j'attendais, c'était des réponses. Comme il vit que je ne me détendais pas, il me regarda et parla.

-Euh.. Pardon si je t'ai fais peur, je me suis pas présenté. Je suis Edward Cullen, le colocataire de Emmett et Rosalie.

-Oh Pardon !

-C'est rien.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'étais au bar, Emmett me suppliait de boire de l'alcool et après je sais plus, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

-Oui je sais. Dit il en riant. En fait, tu n'as pas bu qu'un seul verre de téquila, tu en as bu bien plus, ensuite tu riais tout le temps et tu as commencée à..

Il s'arrêta et se retins de rire. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ?

-A ?..

-A te déshabiller en montant sur le bar, j'ai bien cru qu'Emmett allait mourir. Heureusement qu'avec Rose on a réagis autrement que lui et qu'on t'a vite fait descendre. Ensuite Rose m'a dit qu'elle fermerait avec Emmett le bar parce qu'ils voulaient avoir "un peu d'intimité" et que je devais te ramener. Ensuite, comme le canapé du salon n'est pas un clic-clac et que Emmett refusait que tu dorme sur le canapé, il m'a obligé à dormir sur le canapé. Voilà et je regarde la télé dans ma chambre, juste parce que j'ai le câble mais si ça te gène je vais aller me coucher.

Il commençait déjà à se lever. Non pas du tout, cela ne me dérangé pas du tout qu'il soit là, c'était à moi d'aller dormir sur le canapé, c'était sa chambre, je me levais.

-Non attend c'est bon, je vais aller sur le canapé, c'est ta chambre, c'est à moi d'être dans le salon le temps que ma chambre soit fini..

-Il est vraiment pas confortable..

-A non tu dors pas sur le canapé ! Et toi je t'ai demandé que ma soeur dorme dans ta chambre. T'oublie les bonnes manières mon vieux !

-Emmett !

Ah ! Le voilà enfin, celui que je cherchais.

-Toi ! Tu m'as laissé boire plus d'un verre ! Tu sais comment ça fini quand je bois enfin !

-Mais je..

-Y'a pas de mais Emmett !

-Excuse moi.

-Je sais pas.

Pendant ce temps, Edward était la juste à côtés de nous, ne savant pas quoi faire.

-Et en plus tu le chasses de son lit ! Dit-je en lui montrant Edward du doigt.

-Mais c'est que je voulais que tu dormes bien en attendant ta chambre..

-Et lui ? Il doit dormir sur le canapé ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans le même lit.. Il est assez grand..

C'est Rosalie qui venez de rentrer dans la chambre, nous entendant, enfin m'entendant gueuler.

-Euh.. je.. je sais pas.. C'est pas mon genre... C'est sa chambre.. Je.. je peux dormir sur le.. canapé.

J'étais complètement en train de bégayer, toute rouge. C'est vrai quoi, Rosalie ne pouvais pas me faire cela. Pas avec Edward.. Je..

_T'es juste en train de perdre tes moyens parce qu'un mec sexy va peut être dormir avec toi ? N'importe quoi ! Mouhaha !_

Oh toi ! Commence pas ! Conscience à la noix ! Et maintenant faut que je m'engueule moi même. G-E-N-I-A-L.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas Bella..

Edward venait de se retourner vers moi, me regardant.

-Euh..

-Je crois que c'est oui ! Bon ben moi et Rose, on va aller se coucher. Gros bisous.

Et ils partirent, nous laissant, moi et Edward, planté au milieu de la chambre.

-Euh.. Je vais, me mettre en pyjama, je reviens.

Il partie dans la salle de bain et je me glissais dans les couvertures, attendant. Il revint au bout de 15 minutes en t shirt et boxer. Il due se rendre que je le regardais car il devenait un peu gêné.

-Ca te..gêne que..je sois en..boxer ?

-Euh.. Nan pas.. du tout..

_Bien sûr que ça ne te gêne pas, un mec sexy en boxer qui dort avec toi._

Il rentra dans le lit en s'allongeant sur le ventre et tourna la tête vers moi.

-J'y pense, tu ne te souviens surement pas de moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, hein ? Un rire dans la voix.

-Nan désolé..

Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Je pensais l'avoir vexer mais il revint avec un papier à la main. Il s'avança vers moi, se rallongea et me tendis la photo.

-C'est moi et Emmett quand on avait 14 ans. Tu n'en avais que 4, et tu parlais jamais. Ensuite pour le travaille de mon père, nous avons dû déménager à Seattle et je n'ai jamais revue Emmett jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans où on avait tous fais pour se retrouver dans le même lycée.

-Sincèrement, je ne me souviens pas de toi, tu sais, je n'ai parlé que à partir de l'âge de 5 ans et j'étais, on va dire perturbé..

-Oui, avec l'histoire de.. ta mère.

-Oui, et je ne faisais pas attention aux gens qui venaient à la maison.

-C'est rien.

Nous parlâmes tous le long de la nuit, de divers choses comme des âneries sur Emmett. J'essayais de retenir mon rire depuis quelques minutes. Comme si je ne me souvenais pas de lui, et puis quoi encore. Avec Emmett, ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de 8 ans. C'est vrai que, dans le bar, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, mais quand il m'a montré cette photo, tous mes revenues.

-Pourquoi te retiens tu de rire ? Me fixant.

-Cullen, tu as vraiment crue que je ne me souvenais pas de toi ? Toi qui avec Emmett avez cassé le service à thé que notre grand-mère avait offert à Charlie et que, pour se défendre, Emmett n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de répondre : _« Mais de toute façon, mamie elle a pas de goût et il était moche. »_

_-_Swan, t'es vraiment..

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et se mit à rire, d'une doux rire merveilleux. Je me joignis à son rire.

-Je suis vraiment quoi ?

-Une sale..comédienne. « Sincèrement, je ne me souviens pas de toi.. blablabla. » m'imita-t-il.

-Oui je sais..

_***Fin du Flash Back***_

**PDV EDWARD**

Voilà deux ans que moi et Bella étions ensemble. Nous étions pas, oui d'une petite Sacha âgé de 2 ans et demi. Oui je sais, vous devais vous dire, 2 ans et demi et ils sont ensemble depuis 2 ans. Et bien, depuis que nous étions ensemble, Bella désirait un enfant, moi aussi je désirais un enfant, alors au bout de 3 mois de vis commune ensemble, nous avons décidé d'en avoir un. Pendant 2 mois nous avons essaye d'avoir cette enfant mais nous n'y arrivions pas. Alors, avec Bella, nous sommes allez voir mon père, et après des tonnes de test, il c'est avéré que Bella ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants. Cela anéantie Bella, moi aussi par la même occasion. Nous ne sommes pas sortie de chez nous pendant 3 mois, de notre chambre, juste pour manger. Puis un jour, Rosalie est venue nous parler. Nous avons discuté pendant de longue heures, ça nous avait fait du bien, puis elle nous parla de l'adoption, que avec ce choix, nous pourrions avoir des enfants. Nous en avons réfléchis avec Bella et trouvions son idée très bonne, donc nous nous sommes renseigné dans des agences d'adoptions, et un jour Kate, la responsable de l'agence nous à proposée Sacha, une petite fille qui avait 7 mois et qui avait perdu ses parents lors d'un accident de voiture. Quand nous avions vu sa photo, nous étions tombé sous le charme de Sacha. Après avoir remplie de nombreux papiers, 3 semaines après avoir vu la photo de Sacha, nous étions sur la route en direction de Seattle pour aller chercher Sacha. Bella était exité comme une puce, elle me demandais sans arrêt si nous étions bientôt arrivé.

Quand nous eûmes pour la première fois Sacha dans nos bras, nous étions heureux, enfin heureux de pouvoir être parents, de fonder une famille.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un baiser.**

_***Flash Back***_

_**14 septembre 2008**_

**PDV BELLA**

Quand je m'étais réveillé, Edward était toujours endormie. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait, son visage était si innocent avec ce petit sourire. Il était couché sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille, telle un Apollon. Cela devait bien faire 10 minutes que je le regardais quand il commença à ouvrir doucement les yeux. Une fois bien ouvert, il me regarda puis souris.

-Bien dormis ?

_-_Oui, ton lit est confortable.

-Et les coussins ?

-Confortable aussi. Souris-je

-Bien sûr, surtout quand tu utilises mon dos !

-Ah oui.. Excuse moi, je bouge un peu..

-Un peu ? Rit-il.

-Oui bon, énormément si tu veux !

Nous rîmes tous les deux et décidâmes de descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner. Arrivé à la cuisine, il y avait un mot.

_Rosalie et moi sommes partie rendre visite en urgence à Alice. Rosalie m'a dit que Alice avait besoin d'aide pour aménager dans leur appartements avec Jasper, on a oublié de vous le dire. Comme Alice vit à l'autre bout de Seattle, nous resterons chez eux pendant une semaine ! Souviens toi Edward que Alice à un dressing grand comme le Texas ! Donc y'a du boulot. Puis Alice à dit que tu devais les quelques affaires qui reste chez ta mère. Et ouvre le bar si tu en as envie, si oui, demande de l'aide à Bella, et on l'a paiera plus tard. Bisous à vous 2._

_Emmett et Rosalie._

-Bon, comme t'as pue le lire, on est seule. Moi qui voulais des pancakes au ptit déj' ! Et je vais survivre comment moi pour manger ? C'est Rosalie qui fait à manger à chaque fois !

-Allô planète Edward ! Moi je sais cuisiner..

-Aussi bien que Rosalie ?

-Quand tu es la seule fille dans une famille et que tu nourris un ogre comme Emmett, je crois bien.

_-_Ah ! Alors je veux bien te croire. Sourit-il.

-Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu veux de pancakes ?

Edward se précipita pour aller chercher une assiette et des couverts, et s'assit en me regardant.

-Oui avec pleins de sirop d'érable !

-D'accord, gamin !

-Quoi gamin ?

Je sortis de quoi préparer les pancakes, et mis une poêle à chauffer. Puis je repris en l'imitant.

-« Moi qui voulais des pancakes au ptit déj' ! Et je vais survivre comment moi pour manger ? C'est Rosalie qui fait à manger à chaque fois ! »

-Très drôle Swan !

Je ris et repris la préparation des pancakes pour monsieur. Une fois la pâte prête, je la déposé sur la poêle et finis par lui en faire. Je l'ai déposée dans son assiette et lui sortie son sirop d'érable que je faisais couler dessus.

-Voilà, monsieur est servis.

Je m'assis en face de lui et l'observais manger. Il était pire qu'Emmett. Génial, c'est plus un mais deux ventres sur patte qu'on aura à la maison. Un fois qu'il eu fini ses pancakes, je me rappellais soudain de ce que disais la lettre d'Emmett.

-Tu vas faire comment pour le bar se soir ?

-Oh euh.. Je ne sais pas, je veux pas te déranger donc je pense que je vais fermer..

-Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais, j'ai pas encore de boulot..

-D'accord, mais je veux pas que tu veuilles faire ça parce que Emmett a dit qu'on te payerai.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais on ouvrira plus tard 22 heures au lieu de 21 heures et on fermera plus tôt, 1 heure ça te va ?

-Parfait.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement vite, nous avions passé la journée à nous parler, nous connaître un peu mieux. Lui aussi était originaire de Forks, son père, Carlisle est un médecin à l'hopital et sa mère, Esmée est décoratrice intérieur. Il avait une soeur, Alice âgé de 23 ans, elle faisait des études de stylisme et vivait avec un dénommé Jasper. J'avais aussi appris qu'il était plus jeune que Emmett, 27 ans. Pourtant quand il m'avait montré la photo, il m'avait dit qu'il avait le même âge mais il ne s'en était pas rendu conte, c'était sortie tous seul. Au début je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ses parents avait déménagés pour revenir à Forks.

-Peut être la tranquillité de la ville, et puis mon père en avait marre de travailler dans un grand hôpital, où on doit courir sans arrête parce qu'il y a énormément de gens sans arrêt.

-Je vois..

-Bon c'est pas tous mais faudrait quand même partir, il est déjà 21 heures et demi, sinon on va être en retard.

Nous prîmes nos affaires et alors que je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, Edward m'appela.

-Bella, mais où vas tu ?

-Ca ne se vois pas ? Je vais pas aller à pieds au bar.

-Allô planète Bella ! J'ai une voiture..

Je souffais puis me dirigeais vers lui.

-C'est laquelle ?

-La volvo juste devant toi !

-Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ma voiture..

Il rit puis m'ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il démarra et se dirigea vers le bar.

Il était 23 heures et voilà 1 heure que le bar était ouvert. Il y avait énormément de monde et Edward m'avait demandée de servir les commandes. Moi qui aurait voulais être au bar avec lui, c'était raté. Mais il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas assez qualifié, alors je lui avais obéis.

J'étais entrain de servir une table quand en me dirigeant vers le bar, quelqu'un me tapa les fesses et tira sur mon bras, en me retournant, je rencontrais un gars blond, qui devait avoir plus d'un vers dans le nez.

**PDV EDWARD**

Bella se débrouillait très bien dans le service des commandes. Cela faisait 1 heure que le bar était ouvert et quand je me retournais j'apercevais se fichu Newton en train de relooker Bella. Au moment où Bella passa devant lui, il lui tapa sur les fesses et tira sur son bras. Lui, il n'avais pas qu'un verre dans le nez.

-Salut ma jolie, t'es nouvelle ici. On ne sait jamais vu. Moi c'est Mike.

Bella l'ignora royalement, se dégagea de sa prise et repris son chemin mais il rattrapa son bras.

-Pop, pop, pop ma jolie, tu vas où comme ça. T'as perdu ta langue pour ne pas me répondre ? T'es coincé ? Nan parce que stu veux on peut aller faire un ptit tours nous deux ?

-Lâche moi !

Là, je trouvais qu'il dépassait les bornes. J'arrêtais les boissons que j'étais en train de préparer et me dirigeais vers eux.

-Un problème Bella ?

Mike me regarda droit dans les yeux, enfin comme il pouvait vu comment il penchait de droit à gauche sur sa chaise.

-Toi, on t'a pas parlé, dit il en me montrant du doigt.

-Oui, ce mec est complètement bourré et il me.. il..est..

Mike se leva et caressa le bras de Bella.

-Regarde, tu n'arrive même pas à finir ta phrase, t'es tombé sous mon charme hein ? Sa main se dirigeant vers les hanches de Bella.

Et sans que je ne m'en rende conte, mon poing droit atteignis son visage et il s'écroula par terre. Inconsciemment, je m'étais placé devant Bella, pour la protégé. Mike se releva, titubant.

-Mais tu vas pas bien ! Attend que je le dise à Emmett ! Il va te péter ta ptite gueule de merde !

-Tu sais au moins à qui tu parles mon gars ? C'est moi le patron de cette boîte et Emmett est mon associé ! Maintenant dégage avant que je n'appelle la police.

Il me toisa puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois partie, je me retournais vers Bella.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et me regarda.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va fermer plus tôt aujourd'hui..

15 minutes plus tard, tous les clients étaient sortie. Bella était en train de balayer quand j'avais fini de ranger le bar. Je me dirigeais vers elle et m'assis sur une table pas loin d'elle.

-Laisses, c'est pas la peine, on va fermer pendant le temps que Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas là.

Elle posa son balaie et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Au faite, merci..

-Merci de quoi ?

-Pour le mec.

-C'est rien, de toute façon ce mec est tous le temps comme ça, à draguer mais il est toujours puceau.

-Vraiment ? Rit elle.

-Il fait tous le temps ça et au final, il est tous le temps seul..

Nous rîmes puis un petit bâillement lui échappa, elle posa vite sa main sur sa bouche et rit. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça, quand elle riait. Et son rire, le son de son rire était une vraiment mélodie à mon oreille. Une douce berceuse qui pourrait me bercer. Puis ses lèvres, ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, j'avais vraiment envie de les goûter, rien qu'une fois, ou même plus. Je la regardais et Bella s'arrêta de rire tous doucement et me regarda elle aussi. Nous nous regardions dans le plus profonds de nos yeux. A cette instant, j'aurai tellement voulu lire dans les pensées, juste pour savoir se qu'elle pensait maintenant, peut être à la même chose que moi..

**PVD BELLA**

Voilà quelques minutes que Edward et moi nous fixions. Qu'est ce que, en cette instant, j'aurai voulu pouvoir lire dans les pensés. Il était vraiment craquant, ça je dois l'avouer, rien que ses lèvres me donnaient envie d'y goûter. Certains disent qu'un homme, en un seul regard peut te tuer, mais lui, si il continue, en un seul regard, il allait me faire mouiller.. Puis sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon corps fut comme attiré au sien, comme un aimant et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siens avec doucereux. Edward réagis au baiser à seconde même où mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger lentement contre les miennes. Elles étaient douce, je ne les aurais jamais imaginé aussi douce. Ma langue vint caresser ses lèvre puis il me laissa la glisser dans sa bouche pour caresser sa langue de la mienne. Au même moment, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me colla contre lui. Je laisse mes mains remontrer jusqu'à ses cheveux et les laisser les fourrager. Ce moment était vraiment magique, une multitude de mini décharges électriques me parvinrent à cause des petites caresses qu'il effectuait sur mes hanches et mon dos. Mais la nature décida de rompre ce moment plus tôt. Et oui, nous n'étions que des humains et notre respiration nous rappela à l'ordre, nous forçant à nous séparer. Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Au moment où j'allais parler, il me dit de me taire en pose un doigt sur ma bouche.

-Plus tard...

Je ne répondis rien et fermais à mon tour mes yeux. 5 minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, chose que je fis moi aussi.

-Je voulais pas, c'est partie comme ça..

-Moi je voulais..

Il descendit de la table et se tourna vers moi.

-Aller rentrons.

Il me tendit la main, je la pris et le suivis sortir du bar.

**Désolé, chapitre un peu plus court que le premier, mais je pars en vacances et je voulais vous le mettre :D**

**Je rentre le 29 mais je prends mon ordi avec moi et je pourrai alors écris les chapitre suivant et si je vais à McDo je l'ai publirée.**

**Une ptite review de ferais pas de mal, hein ? Ca fait plaisir d'en avoir. J'veux que vous me pétiez ma boîte mail !**

**A la prochaine :)**

**PS : Je cherche quelqu'un pour une relecture à chaque chapitre. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, envoyez un message :)**

**Noriane.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour le peuple, nous voilà réunis pour un nouveau chapitre. Et là, surprise, le premier lemon de notre couple principal, Edward et Bella, j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais, je vous le dis, c'est ma première fiction, donc je maîtrise pas tous. Et, double surprise, les chapitres seront plus long que d'habitude :) Pour votre plaisir, enfin je pense.. Comme les chapitres seront plus long, je vais plus me casser la tête à trouver un nom pour chaque chapitre, parce que, pour trouver le nom de la fiction, The Wonders of the Life (Les merveilles de la vie), j'ai mis 2 jours, alors pour un chapitre, je vais pas me casser la tête. Donc voilà voilà. Aussi, à la fin de chaque chapitre, il y aura un espace "Pub" avec mes fiction Coup de Cœur, pour pardonner mon absence. Puis, j'ai crée un nouveau Bébé ! Il a pas encore de nom, enfin c'est pas un nouveau, je l'ai commencé en Mai. Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, imaginez notre fameux Edward, qui, est bourré en sexe à pile, en Edward, cheveux plaqué en arrière, lunette Wayfarer où entre les deux verres se trouve un bout de scotch. Et oui ! J'ai transformé notre fameux Edward Cullen, en Edward Cullen, rat de bibliothèque ! *a peur de se faire frapper, part en courant* On se retrouve en bas !**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**PVD EDWARD**

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux. Aucun de nous n'osaient parler, mais ce silence n'était pas pesant. Arrivé à la maison, je descendis et lui ouvrir la porte. Elle descendit puis pris ma main. Au début, cela me surpris mais je mis fit, et la serrais doucement. Nous nous dirigions vers la maison, toujours en silence.

Nous nous étions directement rendu dans « notre » chambre, en silence. J'étais partie me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain et revins 5 minutes plus tard. Bella était déjà en pyjama, et couché dans le lit. Je mis glissé et la regardais. J'étais comme fasciné par ses magnifique yeux chocolat.. Chocolat.. Putin maintenant j'ai faim ! Bella elle, me souriait. Elle se tourna et éteint la lumière.

-Tu peux éteindre la tienne ?

-Oui bien sûr.. éteignant la lampe.

-Bonne nuit.. s'approchant de moi et déposant un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'y répondis en lui donnant un même baiser que le sien puis attendais qu'elle ferme les yeux avant de fermer les miens et de sombrer dans le monde de Morphée.

_**Une semaine plus tard, jour du retour d'Emmett et Rosalie.**_

Voilà une semaine que moi et Bella nous étions embrassé. Nous passions nos soirée en grande partie à nous faire des câlins et baiser, et quelques caresses de temps en temps. Puis pour s'endormir, Bella avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir dans mes bras. Aujourd'hui Emmett et Rosalie revenait de chez Alice et Jasper.

-Edward ?

Je me retournais et apercevais Bella sortant de la salle de bain, en peignoir. De suite, je sentais que soldat Cullen allait se mettre au garde à vous, rien qu'à l'idée que Bella ne portait rien sous ce peignoir.

-Oui ?

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me regarda.

-Euh.. C'est.. à propos de.. tu sais entre.. toi et moi.. et..

-Tu veux parler de le dire à Emmett et Rosalie ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Et bien, non. Attendons un peu.. C'est pas que je veux pas.. toi et moi.. enfin tu comprends mais c'est que.. Emmett va vite penser que c'est aller trop vite et que comme tu es sa petite sœur à LUI, j'ai « peur de mourir »

Bella rit à mes derniers mots, un peu d'humour l'a stressera un peu moins.

-Mais.. Oui il y a un mais. Rosalie va surement le découvrir d'elle même. Elle a toujours été doué pour savoir si quelques chose se passé entre les gens.

-Ah..

Non, en fait, la je venais juste de la stresser encore plus alors je réfléchis un moment pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie ne dira rien, on peut conter sur elle à ce sujet.

-D'accord

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et je la serrais doucement caressant son dos. La tension était palpable en elle, elle était complètement crispé, et ne bougeait pas sauf quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Bella se dégagea de mes bras rapidement et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et attrapa un magasine qu'elle commença à feuiller. Emmett et Rosalie apparurent juste après.

-J'en peux plus !

-Arrête de te plaindre Emmett.

-La prochaine, c'est toi qui ira aider ta sœur !

-Peut être mais là c'est toi parce que ta femme est sa meilleure amie et tu comprends, les filles... Ca peut ce voir 3 fois par jours, c'est pas assez.

-Où tu veux en venir Cullen ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est de la faute de Rosalie..

-Nan mais t'es culotté toi ! Bon c'est vrai, il faut tous le temps que je la vois mais c'est pas de ma faute.

-Mais oui Rosalie.. Je te crois..

-Vous avez fini bande de gamin ?

Bella venait juste de se réveiller, Emmett la regarda pris pris une toute petite voix.

-Oui maman Bella..

Puis tous le monde se mis a rire, même Bella.

-Bon a part ça, t'as fait comment pour le bar ?

-On a ouvert que le jour où on a vue ta lettre après on a fermé parce que Mike Newton s'est mal comporté avec Bella.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Edward qui lui à dis de partir.

Bella lui raconta la totalité de l'histoire, plus Bella racontait l'histoire, plus Emmett avait de gros yeux, de même que Rosalie.

-Attend que je le revoie et il va voir ce qu'il va lui arriver..

_***le soir, 21 heures au bar***_

**PDV BELLA**

Emmett m'avait demandé si je voulais aller travailler au bar se soir car sa serveur, qui est ma meilleure amie, Angela avait posée 1 mois de congé que Emmett avait accepté, pour pouvoir suivre son petit ami Ben à New-York car elle ne le voyait pas souvent. J'avais acceptée parce que je n'avais pas encore de boulot et que Edward serait là et plus le temps passe et plus j'ai du mal à être loin de lui, lui aussi m'avait dit la même chose il y a deux jours. Edward me sortit de mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

Il attendis que Emmett et Rosalie rentre dans le bar et me tira sur le côté pour ne pas nous faire voir puis m'embrassa tendrement.

-C'est parce que je vais pas pouvoir le faire jusqu'à deux heures du matin..

Je lui rendais son baiser avec autant de tendresse que possible.

-Ce sera pareil pour moi...

Il me prit dans ses bras et je mis blottis. Embrassant mes cheveux, il nous berçait quand nous fûmes surpris par Rosalie

-Alors les amoureux, on vous attend.

-Tu as devinée Rose ?

-Comment ne pas deviner ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite Edward.. Et, si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne dirais rien à Emmett.

Et elle repartit.

-Elle m'énerve à me connaître comme ça. Dit-il en riant.

Je ris avec lui puis il me lâcha à contre cœur et nous dirigea jusqu'au bar. En entrant dans le bar, je vis le fameux Mike du soir dernier. J'avais peur alors je me serrais contre le bar d'Edward.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ma Belle ?

Il venait de m'appeler ma Belle, il m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Bon c'est pas le moment de penser à ça Bella.

-Y'a Mike là bas. Le montrant du doigt.

En le voyant Edward se raidît comme un bâton et nous dirigea vers Emmett qui se trouvait au bar.

-Emmett, Mike est là, regarda, ça terrorise Bella !

En effet, complètement terrorisé par ce mec, je m'étais crispé sur le bar d'Edward. Emmett le remarqua et se dirigea vers Mike.

**PDV EMMETT**

Arrivé devant Mike, je le bousculais.

-Je t'avais pas vue rentrée Mike.

-Hey ! Emmett, je t'avais pas vue depuis une semaine. Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle serveuse ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, elle est vraiment.. bandante ! Mais quand je l'ai approché, y'a un mec là, regarde il est au bar et.. Oh ! Y'a la nouvelle serveuse. Et ben il m'a frappé parce que je l'a touché et qu'elle voulait pas.. Puis il me dit qu'il est le patron de ce bar.. Mouhaha !

-Alors comme ça elle est bandante hein ?

-Ah ouais mec, ultra bandante..

-Alors écoute moi bien, touche ne serais-se qu'un cheveu de ma sœur et t'es mort. Puis le mec qui t'a frappé, c'est vraiment lui le patron. Maintenant dégage avant que ce ne soit moi qui te casse ta gueule Newton !

Il ne regarda puis quand je lui dis de partir, il partit en courant.

**PDV EDWARD**

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé dans le calme. Mike n'avait pas remis le nez dans le bar de toutes la soirée, et quand il n'y avait plus de boisson au bar, Bella et moi en profitions pour aller à la réserve ensemble et profiter de notre peu d'intimité que nous avions pour échanger quelques baisers et câlins. Emmett nous avez dit que Bella et moi pouvions rentrer avec Rosalie mais cette dernière avait insisté pour rester l'aider et nous laissaient un peu d'intimité. Arrivé à la maison, Bella se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa en me plaquant contre le mur.

-Que le temps était long..

-Et bien, mademoiselle Swan, je ne vous croyais pas comme cela.

-Oh euh.. elle se recula et rougit. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, désolé.

-Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais..

Je l'embrassais passionnément et nous dirigeais vers « notre » chambre.

**PDV ROSALIE**

Emmett m'avait demandée de rentrer avec Edward et Bella mais comme maintenant je savais pour eux deux, je voulais leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. A trois heures moins le quart, nous avions fini de ranger, nettoyer et de faire un inventaire de l'alcool qui resté. Sachant que trois quart d'heure d'intimité n'était pas assez j'avais insisté pour Emmett vienne avec moi faire une petite balade tous les deux puisque, et je cite, il est hors de question que tu te balades toute seule dehors, je viens avec toi, Emmett et moi nous retrouvions à nous balader au bord du lac. Emmett décida qu'il était tant de rentrer quand je me mis a bailler, soit à quatre heures du matin. Le trajet en voiture fut relativement rapide et ce que je redoutais le plus été que Edward et Bella soient encore réveillés et qu'ils fassent je ne sais quoi puis qu'Emmett ne l'ai surprenne, vu la chance qu'Edward avait depuis qu'il était petit..

**PDV BELLA**

Edward était en train de m'entrainer dans notre chambre, je me laissais faire. Une fois dans la chambre il m'embrassa passionnément, je prolongeais de la même manière et me collais à lui. Habile comme il est, il m'allongea sur le lit sans se détacher de mes lèvres. Ne contrôlant plus mes mouvements, je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Hum.. Bella a de l'audace se soir à ce que je vois..

-On dirait bien que oui.

Je finis de déboutonner sa chemise et enlevé se bout de tissus me gênant. Ses longs doigts vinrent passer à une lenteur pouvant vous faire mourir sous mon t-shirt et le lever par la même occasion. Une fois enlevé, ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou et tracèrent une ligne invisible jusqu'à mon nombril en déposant de léger baiser humide tous le long. Arrivé au bouton de mon jeans, il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda tous en le déboutonnant. Il me le retira entrainant mon sous vêtement avec. Il remonta et se plaça au dessus de moi. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le poussais pour basculer sur lui et m'y assis à califourchon. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était à l'étroit dans son jeans alors je décidais qu'il était l'heure de sa délivrance. Je reculais sur ses jambes tous en laissant mes mains caresser son torse ce qui fis apparaître des petits frissons le long de son torse musclé. Je voulais m'attarder sur ses magnifique abdos mais la bosse dans son jeans me rappela à ma première tâche, le délivrer. Je déboutonnais son jeans et le fis glisser, emportant son boxer avec. Et là, ce que je vue me figea. Était-ce possible dans avoir une aussi imposante que la sienne ? C'est vrai quoi, il était au dessus de la moyenne. On voit ça que dans les films porno !

_Bravo Bella ! Tu t'es grillé toute seule._

Merde. Eh, vous n'avez rien entendue d'accord ?.. Revenons à nos moutons. Sans que je m'en rende conte, il bascula et s'assit à califourchon que moi. Il se mit à lécher mon ventre et se dirigeait vers mon intimité où une fois arrivé se mit à la lécher ce qui me fit lâcher petit cris de surpris suivit d'un gémissement que j'essayais d'étouffer le plus possible. Sa langue me lapait avec tellement d'agilité et de douceur à la fois. Petit à petit, ses coups de langue se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

**PDV EDWARD**

Petit à petit mes coups de langue se faisait de plus en plus rapide, se délectant de son délicieux nectar qui n'arrêtait pas de couler, pour mon plus grand plaisir. A mes coups de langue se joignirent un doigt puis deux, se qui la fit se cambrer, me durcissant encore plus que cela était possible, sous l'effet que je pouvais produire sur elle rien qu'avec ma langue et mes doigts. Pour corser le tous, je me mis à titiller son clitoris, lui laissant échapper des gémissements, plus bruyant les uns que les autres. Je m'arrêtais et me relevais pour l'observer, elle avait les yeux fermés. Je me mis à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et l'observer toujours. Elle ouvrit les yeux et de légère rougeur apparurent sur ses joues en me voyant puis ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi rougis tu ?

-J'aime pas trop me.. montrer comme ça devant les gens.. Je suis un peu pudique.

-Mais moi j'aime bien te voir comme ça.. décroisant ses bras et caressant sa poitrine. Elle se laissa faire mais poussa sur mon torse et bascula sur moi. Elle se mordit la lèvre et frotta à mon bassin.

-Mmh.. A moi de te délivrer..

Au putain ! Elle va avoir ma mort sur sa conscience si elle continue à m'exciter comme ça. Elle se mit à embrasser tous mes abdos, un par un, léchant quelques uns d'eux de temps en temps. Sa bouche se dirigeais de plus en plus de mon sexe dure. Arrivé à se dernier, elle se mit à lécher mon gland, me faisait échapper un grognement. Elle se mit à me mordiller puis me pris entièrement ce qui me fit gémir. Sa bouche faisait des va et viens lent, très lent où sa langue donnait de léger coup. De temps en temps, elle me mordillait, se qui me faisait gémir de plus en plus fort.

-Be..be..lla, je.. venir.. Je..

Je suis venu en plusieurs jets puissant, laissant retomber ma tête en arrière. Bella enleva sa bouge et monta sur moi puis m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne m'étais jamais goûté mais me goûter avec la salive de Bella, c'était bon.. Je nous fis basculer sans me détacher de ses lèvres. Une fois sur elle, elle se mit à me donner des coups de bassin.

-Miss est pressé ?

-C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'excite. Attrapant un préservatif dans la table de nuit et me le tendant après l'avoir ouvert avec les dents.

-Han t'es tellement sexy quand tu l'ouvres avec les dents...

-Cullen, tais toi un peu..

-Oui miss, lui prenant le préservatif et me le mettant. En un coup de bassin rapide, je l'a pénétré ce qui nous fit soupirer de plaisir à l'unisson. Notre rythme fût d'abord doux, où caresse s'y mêlé puis notre rythme devint de plus en plus rapide, sans être brutal. Nous voulions profiter de cette première fois ensemble, la savourer le plus doucement possible. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Bella n'était plus trop de cette avis, me donnant des coups de bassin et gémissant de plus en plus fort, ce qui me faisait accélérer. N'arrivant plus à me contrôler pour garder cette cadence douce, mes coups de bassin devinrent brutaux, nous laissant échapper de long gémissement. Je me mis à mordiller ses tétons, ce qui la fit se cambrer et planter ses ongles dans mon dos, m'arrachant un grognement. Qu'es ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de longs ongles.. Je les avais sentie. Nous vîmes en même temps, gémissant le prénom de l'autre, me vidant en de puissant jets. Bella laissa retomber sa tête dans les oreilles quand t'a moi, je me laissais retomber sur Bella, tous en essayant de ne pas l'écraser. Elle se mit à caresser mes cheveux, avec douceur.

-Merci..

-Merci de quoi ?

-De m'avoir fait vivre une telle expérience. T'as tenue plus longtemps que les autres.

Je me mis à rire avec elle puis à embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire puis ses douces lèvres avec le plus de tendresse que possible. Je la fis basculer sur moi, jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle pendant que Bella attrapait nos sous vêtements pour pouvoir nous rhabiller. Une fois rhabillé, Bella se blottie dans mes bras, je remontais la couverture sur nous et écoutais sa respire ralentir petit à petit, pour sombrer avec elle dans le monde de Morphée.

**PDV ROSALIE**

Emmett venait de se garer devant la maison. Nous descendîmes et dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Il introduit la clé dans la serrure et je croisais les doigts intérieurement, priant pour que Edward est cette fois ci de la chance. Par miracle, une fois la porte ouverte, aucun bruit, chose assez rassurante sauf que la chambre de Edward et Bella était au deuxième étages donc je n'étais pas encore sur de moi.

-Je vais aller faire un bisou à Bella, je te rejoins à la chambre.

-Mais pou.. pourquoi maintenant ? Il est tard, tu vas surement la réveiller.

-Mais non, elle le sent jamais. Et il monta les escalier, je me mis à le suivre. Arrivé devant la chambre, il l'ouvrit et là, je crus qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Bella était dans les bras d'Edward, en sous-vêtement, de même qu'Edward. Étant plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Emmett s'approcher assez rapidement du lit, de pousser Bella des bras d'Edward, d'attraper se dernier et le plaquer contre le mur, serrant son cou. Bella elle, se mit à pleurer et à crier en voyant son frère.

-Emmett arrête !

Je m'approchais le plus rapidement possible mais Emmett me repoussa. Edward posa ses mains sur les bras d'Emmett essayant de les repousser.

-Emmett, lâche le ! Mais tu vas pas bien ! Tu vas le tuer.

-Rosalie, tais toi ! Toi fils de pute, tu connais à peine ma sœur et tu couches avec elle ! Serrant plus son cou.

-Emmett arrête ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Lâche le, dit-elle se jetant sur lui.

Quand Bella se jeta sur lui, il lâcha Edward qui s'écroula par terre, essayant de respirer. Bella se jeta sur Edward, en pleure.

-Edward !

-Be..la..

-Emmett, dégage de suite de chez moi !

-Rosalie je..

-Maintenant !

Je venais de m'énerver. Là, il avait dépassé les bornes.

-Je ne veux plus te revoir, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre !

Il me regarda et partie en silence. Pendant ce temps, je m'approchais d'Edward.

-Edward tu vas bien ?

-Ne.. ne.. non.

-Je vais appeler papa, Bella reste là.

Je partie dans ma chambre et attrapée mon téléphone et composé le numéro de Carlisle. Car oui, Carlisle était mon père à moi et Jasper, depuis que l'on avait 8 ans. Il nous avait adopté, moi et Jasper, et avait reconnue Edward alors qu'il était âgé de 1 ans. Car le père de Edward était dans l'armée et avait été portais disparue. 1 ans après, il rencontra Esmée et Edward puis 3 ans plus tard, ils eurent ensemble Alice. Quand à moi et Jasper, ils nous avaient adopté car Carlisle avait soigné nos parents suite à un accident de voiture. Ils ne survivront pas et il avait entendue parler de nous alors il décida de nous adopter. Nous étions âgés du même âge qu'Edward et toutes la familles nous adopta.

-Allô ?

-Papa ! C'est Rosalie ! Viens vite à la maison, Edward a été étranglé, c'est une long histoire. Dépêche toi, il a du mal à respirer.

-D'accord, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

-Merci, et je raccrochais. Je reviens dans la chambre, Bella caressait doucement le cou d'Edward, lui respirait bruyamment et avec difficulté répétant Anna difficilement à chaque respiration. 5 minutes plus tard, Carlisle arriva. C'est ça d'avoir ses parents qui passent leurs vacances dans leur seconde maison qui se trouve à deux rues de chez vous.

-Rosalie ?

-Dans la chambre d'Edward.

Il monta les marches rapidement et se mis à genou devant Edward. Il examina Edward puis quelques minutes plus tard Esmée arriva avec un gros sac. Elle l'installa à côté d'Edward et le brancha. Carlisle attrapa un masque à oxygène qui y été posé dessus et le mit sur le visage d'Edward. Il mit en route la machine. Esmée regardait Bella qui elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce, assise contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre elle, en pleure. Esmée attrapa une couverture qui était plié au bout du lit et vint enrouler Bella avec. J'avais oubliée qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtement.

-Rosalie, tu vas m'aider à mettre Edward sur le lit.

Une fois Edward installé, Esmée vint vers lui et remonta la couverture sur lui. Dans un murmure, elle prononça ''mon pauvre bébé..''

-Rosalie.

-Oui papa ?

-Qui es-ce ? Montrant Bella du doigt.

-La sœur d'Emmett.

-Tu devrais peut être..

-Oui.. Je me dirigeais vers Bella et sans un mot, l'amenais dans ma chambre et la couchais dans mon lit, embrassais son front et remontais la couverture sur elle. Je revins dans la chambre et Carlisle me stoppa.

-Tu m'expliques ?

Nous nous assîmes dans le salon et je lui racontais toute l'histoire, commençant par le jour où Bella est arrivé.

-Emmett a toujours été très protecteur avec sa sœur, tu sais, avec l'histoire de leur mère.

-Oui, mais là, Edward n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. Il serrait plus et restait quelques minutes de plus et Edward y restait.

-Oui je sais..

-Et au fait, il est où là ?

-Je l'ai chassée de chez moi. Jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

-Bonne décision.

**PDV ESMEE**

J'étais vraiment inquiète pour Edward. Il répétait sans arrêt Anna, et quand il le faisait, cela signifié qu'il la voulait. Sa pauvre fille devait lui manquer. Grâce à Tanya, il pouvait la voir mais comme Eleazar et Carmen avaient la garde temporaire de Anna jusqu'à la fin du procès, ils empêchaient Edward de la voir. Tous ceci car Irina, la mère d'Anna et ex-femme d'Edward était morte dans un braquage de banque 1 mois après la naissance d'Anna et qu'Edward continuait ses études de médecine, qu'il arrêtera, qu'Irina était à Phoenix et Edward à Seattle, que ses parents détestaient Edward, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que Anna leur reviennent. Mais Edward, avec le soutien de Tanya, la sœur de Irina, qui elle, détesté ses parents, les avaient mis en procès sans que Eleazar et Carmen ne sache pour Tanya, car ils ne savaient pas qu'elle les détestait. Edward me sortie de mes pensées en m'appelant.

-Maman..

-Oui mon bébé ?

-Je veux Anna.

-Je sais mon Ange, mais.. tu sais très bien qu'avec cette histoire, on ne peut pas la voir comme ça..

-Oui..

-Et si tu me disais qui été cette fille qui ce trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Bella.. Bella ! Il essaya de se relever mais je l'en empêchais posant ma main sans faire exprès sur le bas de son cou.

-Aïe !

-Oh désolé..

-Où est Bella ?

Je pouvais voir dans son regard de l'inquiétude. Quand Edward avait un regard comme ça, c'est que cette personne compte beaucoup pour lui. Il est toujours inquiet pour les gens qu'il aime.

-Rosalie est allé la coucher dans sa chambre.

-Dis lui de la ramener ici..

-Elle compte beaucoup pour toi..

Il hocha simplement la tête. J'embrassais son front et quittais la chambre. Rosalie et Carlisle étaient dans le salon, je les entendais parler. Je me dirigeais directement vers la chambre de Rosalie et trouvais Bella roulait en boule en pleure.

-Bella ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

-Bonjour. Je suis Esmée, la mère de Rosalie et Edward. Edward voudrait que tu reviennes avec lui.

-Vraiment ? Il ne voudrait pas plus cette Anna qu'il réclame depuis tout à l'heure ?

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle était comme vexé.

-Ne vous en faite pas, si c'est ce que je pense. Anna est juste ça.. fille.

-Sa fille ?

Je m'assis à côté d'elle lui et lui raconté toute l'histoire.

-Je ne savais pas..

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurai réagis comme vous.

Elle me sourit légèrement et renifla un peu.

-Aller, essuyez vos larmes et allez le rejoindre.

-D'accord mais tutoyez moi alors.

-Si tu le fais.

Elle se leva et partie en direction de la chambre d'Edward.

**.**

**Fin du chapitre 3, et surprise ! Page suivante, le chapitre 4 ! On se retrouve sur la prochaine page !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV BELLA**

Je me trouvais devant la porte de la chambre. Je m'en voulais pour ce qui c'était passé avec Edward. Tous ça parce que j'avais un frère très très protecteur. Je tournais la poignet et rentrais doucement, de peur de réveiller Edward si il dormait. En rentrant, Edward tourna la tête vers moi, enleva son masque et ouvrir les bras. Je mis jeté presque mais me rappelé de son cou et ralentie un peu, venant me blottir doucement dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Chut.. Ne pleures pas.. Pourquoi pleures tu ?

-Je m'en veux. Tous ça c'est de ma faute, parce que Emmett est trop protecteur envers moi.

-Mais non ma Belle, ne dit pas ça. Caressant mes cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, après que mes larmes se soit calmées, je repris enfin la parole.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'Anna..

-Nan c'est vrai. Tu es au courant ?

-Oui, ta mère m'en à parlée. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Tous ça parce que ses parents me détestent.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir la sœur qui te déteste aussi..

-Oui, Tanya m'aide comme elle peut. Comment ses parent se sont arrangés, Tanya étant la tante et la marraine, elle a le droit de garder Anna de temps en temps et elle me laisse la garder à sa place. Mais ces temps en temps sont très rare..

La peine s'entendait dans sa voix, j'avais mal pour lui.

-C'est très gentille de sa part. Mais.. elle a quel âge ?

-4 ans. Et.. la prochaine fois que je la vois, je te la présenterai.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui, parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Il embrassa mon front et caressa mon dos.

-Maintenant, dodo.

Voilà une semaine que moi et Bella n'avions pas bougé de notre chambre. Rosalie nous avait laissé faire et nous amenait un plateau de nourriture à chaque repas. Mes parents, en vacance juste à côté de chez nous, passaient nous voir tous les jours, ordre d'Esmée stipulant que : ''Mon bébé a besoin d'un suivis vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve''. Ma mère en faisait trop des fois. La seule chose qui nous fit sortir de la chambre fût..

**PVD ROSALIE**

_***trois jours plus tôt***_

Il y a quatre jours, lors de ''l'accident'' Edward avait réclamé Anna. C'est alors que j'avais décidé d'appeler Tanya.

-Tanya ?

-Salut mon Chou ! Que me vos cette appel ?

-Edward a besoin de voir Anna.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

Cette fille connaissait vraiment Edward comme moi.

-Euh.. Es muy complicado señora .

-Aya ! D'accord. Se soir c'est l'anniversaire de Carmen, et comme mes parents ne savent pas que je les déteste, ils m'ont invitée. Donc, je vais tous faire, je dis bien tous faire, pour pouvoir avoir Anna le plus longtemps possible. Comme ça, de Phoenix, je prend le première avion et je viens chez toi le plus vite possible.

-Tu sais que t'es un amour ?

-Je savais pas, on me le dit jamais.

_***deux jours plus tôt***_

Tanya m'avait appelée pour me prévenir qu'elle avait pu avoir la petite jusqu'au procès, soit un mois pendant lequel Edward aurait son Bébé.

_***jour J***_

Tanya et Anna étaient bien arrivé à Seattle. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour.

-Tatie Tanya ?

-Oui mon Cœur ?

-On va où comme ça ?

-Quelque part où tu vas voir quelqu'un qui te fera plaisir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui oui. Et ce, pendant un mois entier.

Quand Tanya eu prononcé pendant un mois entier, la petite compris qui nous allions voir. Elle se mit à crier de joie.

-On va voir papa !

Se qui nous fit rire en chœur. Nous étions arrivé devant la maison, j'aidais Tanya à décharger les valises puis ouvrais la porte d'entrée. Je les fis rentrer et les amenais au salon.

-Je vais le chercher.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre, j'y rentrais en ouvrant la porte bruyamment.

-Cullen, Swan ! Vous vous habillez et vous sortez de cette chambre !

-Rosalie, j'ai dit quoi ? Qu'on sortira quand on voudra.

-Et si je te dis que j'ai une surprise pour toi qui te fera bouger ton cul tellement elle te fera plaisir ?

-Impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible. Je m'approchais du lit et tirais sur son bras. Il se mit à souffler puis pris Bella dans ses bras et ils sortirent du lit.

-C'est un bon début.

-Oui, ben si tu veux que le bon début continue, faudrait que tu partes, j'vais pas m'habiller devant toi !

-Pardon monsieur.. et je quittais la chambre en courant presque.

**PDV EDWARD**

Qu'es ce que Rosalie avait bien pu fabriquer encore ? Je ne voulais plus sortir de ma chambre depuis l'incident. Je voulais rester avec Bella et avoir ma fille. Mais pour ma fille c'était pas demain que je la verrais. Bella avait bien pris le fait que j'avais une fille. Je n'osais pas lui dire au début, de peur de lui faire peur. C'est vrai, n'avoir que 27 ans et être papa d'une petite fille de 4 ans, ça n'attire pas les filles, mais les repousse. Même si cela peut servir des fois quand une fille vous colle trop à une soirée. Enfin. Je prenais des affaires dans le dressing -aménagé et remplie par Alice- et attrapé dans la valise de Bella ses vêtements et lui tendais.

-Merci.

Et je l'entraînais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser tendrement mais se baiser ne dura pas longtemps car un petit rire aigu et familier à mes oreilles me parvint.. Ne me dite pas que. Je mis fin au baiser et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse.

-Bella dépêche toi !

-Oui.

Elle s'habilla comme moi, en quatrième vitesse et une fois habillé, je lui attrapais la main et l'entraînais en dehors de la chambre. Je descendais les escaliers et en arrivant dans le salon, ce que j'avais entendu était bien ce que je pensais.

-Anna !

Elle se tourna vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras, je me mis à genou et la rattrapais.

-Papa !

J'en pleurais, tellement j'étais heureux de retrouver ma fille. Rosalie me tuerais un jour elle aussi. Je la serrais fort et enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux.

-Mon bébé...

**PDV ROSALIE**

Cette scène était vraiment émouvante. C'était la première fois qu'Edward pleurais quand il retrouvais sa fille. Tanya me donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Bella.

-Une nouvelle colocataire ? Tu veux encore refaire l'auberge espagnol toi !

-Mais t'as fini avec ça ! C'est pas de ma faute si l'an dernier on c'est retrouvais avec Alice et Jasper en plus ! Nan, Bella est la sœur d'Emmett et, je ne sais pas quoi pour Edward.

-Sa petite amie ?

-Pas officiellement. Je sais pas où ils s'en sont tu vois.

-Toi qui devienne toujours tous.

-J'ai déjà devinais qui se passait quelque chose entre eux.

-Ouais.. Sinon, où est Emmett ?

-Oh ! Euh.. Il est pas là, ça à un rapport avec incident avec Edward. Comment t'expliquer. Hier soir j'ai laissé Edward et Bella rentrer sans que je sois là pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Puis quelques environ deux heures après on est rentré, Emmett a voulu faire un bisou à Bella et quand il est rentré dans la chambre, les deux étaient dans les bras de l'autre en sous-vêtement et Emmett a attrapé Edward, l'a étranglé parce que j'en sais rien. Emmett a toujours été très protecteur avec sa sœur et de savoir que sa sœur a couché avec un mec qu'elle connait depuis pas très longtemps, ça ne lui à pas plus..

-T'es vraiment sur qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?

-L'emballage était encore par terre.

-Je vois qu'on a l'œil.

**PDV EDWARD**

Voilà dix bonnes minutes que Anna était dans mes bras et que je pleurais. Je décidais de reprendre mes esprits, d'essuyer mes larmes et de me reculer un peu pour regarder mon Bébé. Elle me souriait, comme toujours.

-Bonjour mon bébé.

-Mon papa !

-Mais comment tu as fait ?

-C'est Tatie Tanya qui m'a pris de chez Eleazar et Carmen.

Je relevais la tête et aperçue Tanya, je me levais et la pris dans mes bras.

-Merci.. et je lui embrassais la joue.

-De rien, mais c'est pas que grâce à moi, C'est Rosalie qui m'a appelée. Je lâchais Tanya et pris Rosalie dans mes bras et la fis tournais avec moi.

-Merci, et je lui embrassais aussi la joue. Puis je me retournais pour voir Anna parlant avec Bella.

-Bonjour, tu es qui ?

-Je suis.. mais je la coupais.

-Anna, on ne demande pas à quelqu'un qui il est, on demande comment il s'appelle.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Bella, tout en me souriant. Je pris Anna dans mes bras et lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

-Bella c'est, l'amoureuse de ton papa.

-Oh ! Tu es la..

-Chut !

-La Bella de mon papa..

Qu'est-ce que cette gamine comprenait vite. Je lui embrassais la joue.

-Va faire un bisou à Bella pour lui dire bonjour.

-Oui.. je la posais au sol et elle s'approcha de Bella, qui elle se mit à genou. Anna lui embrassa la joue et lui souris, comme Bella. Mais cette instant fût court car mes parents arrivèrent.

-Où est ma petite fille ?

-Mamie ! La petite se jeta sur Esmée qui la serra fort.

-A ce que je vois tu vas mieux.

-Oui, merci Carlisle.

Je rejoignis Bella et la pris dans mes bras, embrassant son front.

-Elle te ressemble.

-Oui, sauf pour les yeux, embrassant tendrement Bella.

-Les amoureux ? Je mis fin au baiser à contre cœur.

-Tu n'as pas fini de nous couper à chaque fois Rose ?

-Là c'est important. Emmett est en bas, dans le jardin, il voudrait te parler.

-Pour finir ce qu'il a commençait ?

-Edward..

-Bon d'accord.. j'embrassais Bella et me dirigeais vers le rez-de-chaussée et rentrais dans le jardin.

-Emmett..

-Edward, je.. je voulais te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu peux pas faire ça à ma sœur.

-Faire quoi ?

-Tu la connais à peine et tu couches déjà avec elle.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

-Et celle de Bella ?

-Non plus.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre.

-Tu as peur que je la fasse souffrir.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tous les quatre matins y'a une nouvelle meuf dans ton lit.

-Ca fait un mois qu'il n'y a plus de meuf dans mon lit. J'ai changé Emmett, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui est mon meilleur ami.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il regardait à droite puis à gauche.

-Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas voir ma sœur sortir avec mon meilleur ami. Surtout sous le même toit que moi.

-Je ne sors pas encore avec ta sœur.

-Et tu couches avec elle ? Mais t'es vraiment..

-La ferme ! T'as fait la même chose avec Rosalie, tu n'as pas à me donner de leçon à ce que je sache ! Puis pour le moment ce n'est plus ton toit comme tu dis. Et ça n'a jamais été ton toit ! Cette maison est à moi et Rosalie.

-Oui mais Rose à accepté que je revienne.

-Compte pas sur moi pour te parler avant un bon moment. Et je partis. Arrivé dans le salon, je pris Anna dans mes bras et vins vers Rosalie.

-Tu le laisse revenir alors ?

-Oui mais que si il accepte que toi et Bella.. enfin voilà.

-Il a pas accepté.

-Très bien, alors j'appelle Charlie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Charlie t'aime beaucoup et.. Si je lui dis ce qu'il a fait, avec le pourquoi, il va surement faire changer Emmett d'idée.

-Tu sais que t'es un génie toi ?

-On me le dit souvent.

Je lui souris et rejoins Bella, après avoir mis Anna dans les bras de Tanya.

-Viens, lui prenant la main et nous amenant dans notre chambre. Bella me suivit et une fois arrivé dans notre chambre je nous amenais directement dans la salle de bain.

-Tu as quoi derrière la tête toi ? me souriant, commençant à soulever mon t-shirt.

-Peut être la même chose que toi.

En moi de cinq minutes, tous nos vêtements se retrouvèrent en boule à l'autre bout de la salle de bain et Bella et moi étions sous la douche. Elle alluma l'eau et m'embrassa passionnément. Je prolongeais, bien évidement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, je posais mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevais. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je la plaqué contre le mur.

-Cullen ?

-Swan..

-J'ai envie de toi, se mordant la lèvre.

-Comme c'est très bien demandé.

Je la pénétrais en un seul coup de bassin, lui laissant échapper un long gémissement. Mes va et viens étaient lent, mais Bella n'était pas du même avis que moi, me donnant des coups de bassin plus rapide que les miens. Comprenant son message, j'accélérais mes coups de bassin, nous faisant gémir bruyamment. Je me mis à sucer son téton gauche, ce qui la fis se cambrer, me faisait accélérer encore plus mes mouvements de bassin.

**PDV TANYA**

Edward m'avait laissé Anna. Comme la petite voulait aller se balader dans la maison, je la laissais faire. J'en profitais pour parler avec Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie, Emmett étant resté dans le jardin.

-Alors Tanya, explique moi comment t'as fais pour avoir Anna.

-J'ai juste usée de mon charme Rosalie.

-Comment ?

-J'ai pris une petite voix et je leurs ai demandée.

Je leurs racontais alors comment ça c'était passé.

_***jour du repas***_

-Tanya, ma chérie, tu ne vas pas bien ?

_Qu'est ce que je déteste quand elle me parle comme ça.. Avec cette voix en plus, j'ai envie de l'étrangler._

-Si si, c'est juste que je me demandais si je pouvais avoir Anna pendant, je ne sais pas moi, euh.. un mois ?

-Tanya chérie, ce n'est pas possible.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Un mois c'est trop long Tanya, tu penses à l'école ?

-Elle est assez intelligente maman. Elle a déjà sauté une classe parce qu'elle sait très bien écrire et lire un peu. Je suis sur que l'école acceptera de ne pas l'avoir pendant un mois environ.

-C'est vrai que cette petite est très intelligente, comme Irina..

_Ouais ouais, Irina qui a quand même redoublé trois fois ! Et qui a pas fini ses études._

Calmes toi conscience..

-Pas comme cette Edward.

-Edward est très intelligent lui aussi papa ! Il a sauté des classes aussi.

-Mouais..

-Alors maman ?

Ignorer ce que disait mon père était la meilleure solution.

-Je.. mais elle fut interrompue par Anna qui arriva en courant.

-Moi je veux partir avec Tatie Tanya ! Parce que quand c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai plein plein plein de cadeaux !

Cette gamine était toujours excité avant son anniversaire. Si elle apprenait qu'elle le passerait peut être avec son père.. _Jamba_ !

-D'accord d'accord, mais je veux juste que tu la ramènes le jour du procès.

-Promis promis.

-Ah. Heureusement que Anna est arrivé.

-C'est vrai.

Anna était en haut des escaliers.

-Tatie Tanya !

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Viens !

Je montais les marches et les rejoins.

-Oui ?

Pour réponse elle partie en courant en direction de la chambre de son père. Mamamia ! La chambre de son père.

-Anna reviens !

Je n'eus pas le temps de la rattraper et me retrouvais avec elle, dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Papa, il est dans la salle de bain, et Bella, elle dit tous le temps le prénom de papa. Papa il fait pareil, mais avec le prénom de Bella.. Attend je vais demander pourquoi à papa.

Elle allait frapper à la porte mais je l'attrapais dans mes bras et la fis sortir de la chambre.

-Anna Brittany Cullen ! Tu laisses papa et Bella tranquille ! Et tu n'as pas à aller dans la chambre de ton père sans sa permission.

-D'accord.. et elle partie dans le salon. Ses deux là, quand ils sortent de la salle de bain, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Ou pas..

**PDV EDWARD**

Nous venions de finir de nous doucher, je sortie de la douche, enroulais une serviette autour de moi et ouvris une grande serviette.

-Dans mes bras !

Bella vint se blottir dans la serviette et je refermais mes bras avec la serviette autour d'elle. Nous restâmes comme cela au moins dix minutes jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette à frissonner.

-Allez viens, nous sortîmes de la salle de bain et commençâmes à nous habiller. Une fois habillé, Bella se sécha les cheveux avec sa serviette puis vint dans mes bras. Je nous fis sortir de la chambre, gardant toujours Bella contre moi et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Arrivé dans se dernier, Anna se jeta sur moi.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Je veux un gros gâteau pour mon anniversaire !

-Avec plein de chocolat ?

-Oui !

Cette petite me fera toujours rire. Toujours sur-excitée quelques jours avant son anniversaire. J'aurai du l'appeler Alice 2.

-Et papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Je sais pas.. Tu as été sage avec Eleazar et Carmen ?

-J'ai cassée le service en porcelaine de Carmen.

-Alors tu as le droit de dormir avec papa.

A sa réponse, tous le monde se mit à rire, même Bella.

-Cette petite me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Vraiment miss Swan ?

-Ben je les cassais parce que papa il a fait la même chose petit, il me la dit !

Et nous finîmes la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mon bébé était avec moi pour un mois et peut être plus et j'avais un nouveau bébé, Bella.

**.**

**Voilà voilà, le chapitre 4. Je sais, y'a une grande partie de dialogue, y'a presque que ça. Mais dans le chapitre 5, cela va changer. Vous avez vue. J'ai écris 2 chapitres en 1 semaine dont le 4 en une journée ! Et ils sont plus long que le 1 et le 2 ! De toute façon je suis à la ''campagne'' et en une semaine, je n'ai pu aller à la plage que 2 fois donc ça me laisse du temps pour écrire. La semaine prochaine je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier un chapitre. On verra. Attention dans le chapitre 5, je fais rentrer Charlie et 3 ou 5 autres personnage, je me tâte. A la prochaine :D Et une petite review ne fait pas de mal. Juste le petit bouton en bas. :D**

**Noriane. :)**


	5. NOTE

**Désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste pour vous prévenir que je mets en pause The Wonder Of Life. Je réécrirais un jour la fiction et l'histoire changera peut être un peu, voir entièrement quand j'en aurais le temps parce que je l'ai relus et c'est vraiment de la merde. Enfin voilà. Sachez que vous pouvez me retrouver sur L'amnésie de l'Amour, ma nouvelle fiction que j'ai commencé en janvier dernier.**

Résumé :

Après une chut dans des escaliers, Bella oublie qu'elle est en couple avec Jacob et ne se rappelle que d'une chose ; qu'elle est amoureuse depuis 7 ans d'Edward Cullen, son meilleur ami. Mais leurs amours ne sera pas rose. Des événements bouleverseront tous, des joyeux, comme des malheureux. Leurs amours cependant est fort et c'est cela qui changera tous.

Http : / / www . Fanfiction . Net / s / 6659045 / 1 / Lamnesie _ de _ lamour

Pensez à enlever les espaces !

**Allez là lire et si elle vous plait, Reviews ! ( :**

**No'**


End file.
